Teaching Troublesome Woman a Lesson
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Tayuya was making a defiant face, the kind of expression, Shikamaru thought, that he wouldn't mind breaking her of..


Shikamaru knew he was in a tight spot, his chakra was running very low, and although he had Tuyuya, he knew it wouldn't last. He looked at her their, not a yard away tangled still in his shadow. She looked so vulnerable. The look in her eyes was harsh. An intrusive thought told him that it was the kind of expression he wanted to break her of. He thought of the pain in his finger and other minor bruises and scratches he had, and then he fed into the thought analyzing it. It would be a good strategy to break her while he's got her trapped here.

'You're a dirty pervert' he muttered internally, but he cleared the three feet to the trapped girl quickly, and was in front of her in a flash. She glared down at him, but he squeezed her tighter with his shadowy claws. She grunted, he got onto his knees in front of her. She didn't even realize being distracted by the tightness and her own captivity, then she felt he shorts pulled down.

"What are you DOING" she screeched

Shikamaru smirked, "You're not even wearing panties, and look at this your fully shaved" he looked up at her. Tayuya's face was beat red and she started screaming unintelligible things at Shikamaru. He snickered and shoved his face into her warm lips. She stopped screaming, suddenly gasping. Shikamaru sucked on her lips, biting and gnawing at them, before spreading them with his tounge. He licked up her pussy until he touched her clit, twirling his tongue around it for a second, before darting back down. Tayuya's breath was hitched, her hips moved all on their own pushing herself into his mouth, causing a delicious pressure of her clit against his teeth. He pushed his tongue inside her, licking as much of her tight wall as he could, feeling how hot her insides were. All the warm juice that dripped into his mouth, down his chin, and down her thighs. Her hips moved pressing her clit against whatever they could.

"You're just a little slut aren't you" he looked up at her, daringly. She looked at him needily.

"You want me to suck on it? Say it" he snarled at her, shoving two fingering in her, and moving them in and out fast. "Tell me how bad you want me to suck on your slutty little clit" he growled

Tayuya's face was flushed, she looked at her enemy. "I- I wont"

He smiled at her, fucking her harder with his fingers.

"Okay then I wont" He grabbed her hips and held them still, and stopped fingering her. He carefully moved his fingers gently over her lips, just barely touching anything. He moved one finger over her clit and let it lay there not moving, she tried to move her hips into it but he quickly pushed her waist into the trunk of a tree with his free hand, leaving her inable to move. Then he did the same with his tongue, running it slowly along, barely touching anything. She moaned audibly.

"You just have to tell me hunny, come on just say it you know you want to"

Tears dripped from her eyes as her yearning body over ruled her pride

"Please… Please suck on my cunt" she cried out

"Good girl" he grinned evilly, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking hard. Pulling her hips forward with the ferocity of his sucking. She was now moaning loudly, the irises of her eyes were barely visible as they looked up towards the sky, not seeing anything.

He suddenly stopped, she looked at him like she was a suffering begger. He grinned.

He pulled out his penis. Her eyes were as round as saucers, looking at

how long it was. He had always though it was troublsomly big, that it would be too much for any nice girl he ended up with. But now he wasn't going to use it on a nice girl.

He spread Tayuya's legs further apart. She looked hungry, her eyes were wild. He loved the look.

"Tell me what a dirty slut you are and I'll put it in you"

"No.. n-no I c-can't" she stuttered out..

"SAY IT, tell me what a dirty fucking whore you are, beg me to shove it in your dirty fucking cunt"

He pushed her onto her knees, shoving his fat cock in her face. She couldn't believe how thick it was, how thick and long it was. She imagined it inside her, like those long fingers but times ten. Her mouth was salivating, she was actually drooling, yet she didn't even notice.

"P-pplease.. Ple-ease.. Fuck me…" `

"HA not with that weak begging Tayuya, beg me!" he slapped her with his fat dick, her eyes rolled up pathetically.

"Please, PLEASE! Put your fat fucking cock in my dirty whore pussy. Please fuck me like the disgusting slut I am" she was making such a disgraceful face, like a little pig Shikamaru thought.

He picked her up and roughly pushed her behind against a tree, holding her legs up at his waist. He pushed his way into her ferociously. She screamed.

"UHH UHHN ITS T-TT-OO M-MM-MUCH" she cried out. His thick member was going deeper inside of her than she thought possible. He was literally fucking her womb, tears spilled out of her eyes and she kept up a high pitched moan with ever deep thrust.

"You wanted this, you begged me for it. Now take your masters cock like a good little slut" Shikamaru was loving the way her tight insides felt against him. She was so tight it actually hurt pushing himself in at first, but god it felt so good anyways. It was so hot and wet, and her tiny little body looked fucking wonderful moving and sweating from HIM! Oh god he wanted to fuck this little bitch until she begged him to stop. But looking at that dirty face she was making her doubted she'd ever want him to stop.

He kept thrusting, like a maniac he thrust as deep and hard as he could, moving his hips so fast. Tayuya couldn't even think all that was in her head was that painful yet so fantastic pleasure. Shikamaru could feel his release coming, but he wanted to play with her a little bit more first.

"Tell me how much you want your masters cum" He snarled at her

"N-No you c-can't n-not in my-"

He slapped her and then held her throat fucking her harder,

"AH-AH-AH-AUUH-AUH"

she couldn't speak with him fucking her like that.

"Take you master cum you whore!"

and she screamed as he plowed her a few deep and long times before Shikamaru released it all deep into her womb. He then let go of her arms, letting her fall down onto the ground. His cum was dripping out of her.

He suddenly heard a strange rythematic tapping, he looked behind him. The tapping, was actually, a clap, from a pair of small pretty hands. He saw that troublesome blonde sand girl behind him. What was her name? Oh yeah, it was Temari.

"Well looks like you didn't need my help, you had your own…. Uhh way? Of defeating the enemy…" she blushed. "But umm, Shikamaru…"

She pulled up her skirt, revealing a herself to him. He looked at her perfect little pussy, with some soft blonde hairs on it. It looked so soft to touch, then he noticed the wetness running down her thigh.

"Uhm.. Watching you like that, it's got me all messed up…" Her blush was so bright her face looked almost purple, she was looking down and to the side, anywhere but into Shikamaru's eyes. He thought it was really cute, but he wanted to make her look at him.

"Please Shikama- I mean.. Master, please take my virgin pussy" He grinned, clearing the space in between them fast, grabbing her chin roughly, making her turn her face to look at him. He put his two finger in between her legs to feel how wet his show made this little peeping tom.

"Why would I pleasure a little peeper like you" he growled into her ear. Her lips parted, her breathing becoming heavy from her own arousal.

He pushed her down onto her knee's infront of him. Pushing her little face right into his dick. "Suck it" he growled.

Temari had never even seen a penis until today, and now there was one touching her face, and she was supposed to suck on it. She didn't know what she was down but she opened her mouth and put the head in. Sucking on it lightly. Shikamaru growled, he barely felt anything. He grabbed her spiky ponytails all together and started pushing her head back and forth on his dick.

Temari looked up at him in shock, he was being so rough, his dick was way too big for her mouth. He suddenly pulled her face forward, shoving her head right into the base of his cock, sending it down Temari's throat. She gagged, tears spilled out of her eyes. He grinned and started throat fucking her, pulling her head back and forth as he fucked her mouth and throat. Temari was internally begging him to stop, she was choking and couldn't breath. After a few more minutes of it, she passed out.

Shikamaru picked up the past out girl, she felt like a rag doll.

"Come here my little whore" he called Tayuya, she scrambled over.

"Suck on her cunt" he ordered. She did as she was told. Shikamaru covered his fingers in the girls juices with Tayuya's saliva, and rubbed it into her asshole. Opening up her little hole to him. He ginned as Temari woke up moaning at Tayuya's tongue.

"Goodmorning my little peeping slut." He shoved his finger in her ass, she squeeked.

"I'm going to fuck you now just like you asked me too."

"No! Not there! Please!" she cried out. Shikamaru just laughed, placing his cock against her pretty pink asshole.

He pushed it in slowly, feeling how goddamn tight her butt was. Tears leaked down Temari's face.

"It's too big.. its too BIG!" She screeched. "Something that big wont fit, ahhhhhh!" His head was in now, he could easily fit in the rest now. He shoved his full cock into her asshole. Temari went limp. Her eyes were big and round as saucers.

"m-my.. butt.." she mumbled.

Shikamaru started pumping her, hard and fast, she was moaning so loud.

"AHH AHH AHH AHH HUUUH AHH AHH AHHHH UHHNN"

"Good little whore, you little peeping whore begging to be fucked. Fucking pathetic konoichi begging for cock" He went as fast as he could move his hips, fucking her ass like a machine. He could feel himself getting closer to release, faster than last time because of the tightness of this girls asshole and the ferocity he was fucking it with. He pulled it out of her asshole and shoved it right into her pussy, breaking through her virginity, he gave it a few hard thrusts before cumming immediantly into her womb. She screamed. He pulled out and let her body drop onto the ground similarly to what he had done with Tayuya's.

Temari's eyes were half open, her breathing deep, she was looking up at nothing.

Shikamaru tied up Tayuya's arms behind her back, then he tied her legs together. She didn't even fight it.

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome women"


End file.
